


The Potter Project

by Totallyashipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyashipper/pseuds/Totallyashipper
Summary: When Eight year started back Draco saw that Potter just wasn't himself, he wasn't eating he wasn't sleeping and Draco was worried. So after working with Hermionie and Professor McGonagall he manages to help set up a mental health awareness day that he hopes will help Potter and others suffering after the war. Will this bring them closer or will Potter pull away?





	1. Chapter 1

The dark lord was dead. Everyone was celebrating despite all the loss that hung thickly in the air...well most everyone. It was the first day back at Hogwarts and people, who couldn't complete their education because of the war, had arrived back. Now, the tension still hung in the air especially when Draco Malfoy with silver blond hair hanging loose around his face, entered the great hall and sat down. Everyone looked shocked, well most everyone except Harry Potter who just looked disinterested. Now a week into the first term Draco Malfoy could tell something was up with Potter and he was concerned.

The first thing he noticed was that Potter didn't eat much, if any at all and would excuse himself to go for a walk before dinner ended.  
The second thing he noticed was how tired Potter looked, he stayed up late and always seemed to be awake early in the morning.  
The third thing he noticed was the shaking. It had been defence against the dark arts and Draco couldn't help but notice the tremors running through Potters hand as he fiddled with his quill. Maybe it was the lack of food or sleep, maybe even both but still Draco was concerned.

As the next week passed others seemed to notice this too and questioned him but they only got a one word awnser at best and an excuse to go do homework. It wasn't until Draco noticed Potters leg jumping one day under his desk that Draco tried in earnest to read Potter's body language. He was sitting upright, so paying attention? No. He must just be tense. He was fiddling so must be thinking about something or just uneasy. His eyes were set on a corner of the desk so definetly distracted. He was worrying his bottom lip in his teeth and so he must be worried about something but what? The dark lord was dead for heaven sake! But...suppose that left a scar mentally as most everyone had a scar or two in their minds because of the war.

"Granger can I have a word?" Draco asked after a arithmetic class.  
"Ummm yeah what is it?" She asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
Draco looked around him and saw that the classroom was empty so it was safe to say.  
"I'm worried about Potter. You see he doesn't eat, he barley sleeps and he does that thing where he shakes. And I haven't seen him smile once since he's been back" It all came out quite quickly and Draco shouldn't be worried because why would a Malfoy but he had left that life behind...or was trying to.  
Hermionie looked at him and sighed.  
"I know, I've seen it all too he just keeps himself cut off and I don't know how to help him"  
"Do you think it's a mental thing? With all he's been through I wouldn't be surprised." Draco said.  
"I don't know...I think we should research it and maybe get someone to have a class on it"  
"Yeah well I'll go look in the library...Good job Granger by the way" Draco said as he moved to the door.  
"For what?" She asked.  
"For beating me in that test you really are a force to be reckoned with" Draco called back.  
Hermionie smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"You still here?" Draco heard a voice ask, he looked up to find Granger standing beside his table with a stack of books in her hands.  
"Mmm this stuff is fascinating... terrifying but fascinating" Draco replied.  
"Yeah apparently loads of these things go undetected which is awful...oh I talked to McGonagall and she said a class would be set up ASAP"  
"That's great, it's really needed I mean look at these. PTSD, Anxiety, Depression, OCD. And some people don't get help for it"  
"Yeah but some people might not want to tell anyone they have a problem...but I'm glad McGonagall is taking it seriously" Hermionie said giving a small smile.  
It was quiet for a while before Draco asked. "Anything else from Potter yet?"  
She shook her head sadly "He says he doesn't know what we're worried about and that he's fine."  
"Hey Draco do you actually care about him? It's a bit strange that you were worried about him all of a sudden"  
Draco looked up and replied "oh...well I guess I do. During the war I went through an incredibly dark time and I don't want Potter to go through that because he knows he's got people who care he just needs some help going through whatever he's going through"  
Hermionie smiled "Well thank you...look it's late we should go get some rest."  
"Yeah...see you around Granger" Draco replied giving a smile.

"Attention everyone!" McGonagall announced at breakfast the next day while Draco was nursing a cup of black coffee.  
"Due to recent events it has come to my attention that many pupils and teachers alike are suffering from mental illnesses. Now as it isn't but should be a known subject there is going to be a mental health awareness day next Friday and I have invited many professors with in depth knowledge about the subject along. And Mr Filch has asked for me to remind you that the third floor is still strictly forbidden."  
Hermionie gave Draco a thumbs up from across the table and he smiled before settling his attention back on Potter who was poking at his toast.

It was then that Draco Malfoy decided he was going to get Potter back onto his feet.


	2. Unruly Hair, Unreal Truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first session is taking place, what will Harry discover about himself?

All of the year groups were split up to go see different professionals at different times and among those Professionals were: Mr. Blamy, Miss Blake, Mrs. Trixie and Mr. Smith.

Mr Blamy was a Professor in anxiety disorders and he set up various anxiety health centre in the UK. He worked with people on a one to one basis and had concluded, in a study he wrote, that anxiety can fluctuate greatly from one to another and the physical symptoms had ranged from shivering to feeling quessy.

Miss Blake was a Professor in Obsessive Compulsive Disorders and Post Traumatic Stress Disorders. After her wife had arrived back from an Afghanistan war she saw her wife's constant nightmares. Miss Blake at the time didn't know the symptoms until she came home from work and found the note. It was then she had lost her wife and she went on courses to help people deal with it.

Mrs. Trixie was a Professor in neurology and studied in depth the impacts of mental health on the brain. She was the first one in the wizarding community to prove that depression wasn't just a sadness but an actual mental illness. Needless to say she because a well known name she runs a neurology clinic together while her husband works as a vet for magical animals.

Mr. Smith is an expert in brain bio- chemistry and researched in great deal how the brain chemistry changes due to mental illness and stress. He had lost a family member close to him due to suicide and works to help others overcome their mental illness.

Because of the importance of this talk a few rooms were made up especially for the talks, they was painted a light blue colour and had big fluffy cushions laid out on the floor. There were some cubicles in the rooms with curtains and a small sofa bed inside with more of the fluffy cushions on top. These were for alone time and being alone with their thoughts. There was a red button on the wall if the person using the cubicle needed assistance.

So it was time for the first session and the eighth years were standing outside the room in curious anticipation. Draco looked down the row of people and saw Potter leaning against the wall and fiddling with his fingers and looking at the floor with distracted interest. They were going to Mr Blamy first and speaking of Mr Blamy, he had now opened the door and beckoned the class in.

"Welcome class, to the first session of mental health awareness day, my name is Mr. Blamy and before you ask I am Blamy!" There was a pause where the students laughed. "However some of you might not be. This is why we are having this day, many people don't even know it or know how to deal with it. Before we start we have some ground rules for this. Number 1. No judging. This topic may be very sensitive to some people so do not judge someone in this room or out of this room if something does come up for them. Number 2. Listen, listen listen. Don't talk over anybody and I'm sure by now you all know to raise your hand to answer any questions. But mostly listen to yourself. Listen to what you're feeling and thinking. Number 3. Get me out of here! If you can't manage then leave. If you just need the loo then give me a thumbs up and if something's come up then just leave and go the small room next door with the cubicles in them, I won't come find you unless you press the red button and need someone to talk to. Number 4. Confidential is important, don't go slabbering to someone that 'oh Jessica started crying today when Mr Barely or whatever started taking about anxiety'." He took a breath and looked at the students. "Last of all be truthful in what you say. This is an honest environment and there is no need to be ashamed or embarrassed. Now sit down, we have a lot to talk about!"

"I'm sure everyone has felt anxious for an exam or test. You get those butterflies in your stomach but I'm here to talk to you about anxiety. Some common symptoms of anxiety are shaking, feeling very cold or very hot, a rapid heart beat and feeling nauseous. Before I get into the details of this I want you to know just what anxiety is. Anxiety is the body's natural response to danger. It generally comes about when you feel stressed, under pressure or threatened. But for some people this doesn't leave. That's what anxiety is essentially."

He paused and took a deep breath before walking to a desk behind him and getting sheets of paper.  
"Okay before we go into the different types of anxiety and symptoms of anxiety I have these pages. I want you, if you're comfortable, to colour in what part of your body you feel stress the most. I have some muggle colouring pencils that you can use"

Harry sat and looked at his sheet of paper with the black outlines of a bodies. Now he thought about it he felt stressed an awful lot but it was a strange feeling in his chest like a tightness. So he coloured the chest area in and back. He thought about the tightness he got in his chest and frowned, it wasn't like it was occasional and most of the time he could feel his heart beat in his chest as well. It is just stress, everyone feels that way, grow up. His inner voice told him.

"Okay now anxiety has many different types, there's Generalised Anxiety Disorder, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Panic phobia and Social phobia just to mention a few. And some of the other teachers will go through some of these in more detail than I will.  
For now I'll just give a basic overview. Generalised anxiety is exccessively worrying about issues in life, or disasters. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder is when someone may go through certain rituals due to anxiety. Panic phobia is getting panic attacks due to certain triggers or even out of the blue. Social phobia is getting anxiety attacks or feeling anxious in social situations. Post tramatic Stress disorder is caused by a tramatic event, it can take the form of nightmares."

Wait i get nightmares a lot, but some people are probably just more prone to that you're nothing special. Stop thinking it's important.

"Okay so we're going to go through some exercises that can help calm anxiety." Mr Balmy said calmly.  
"So comfortably on your cushions and relax your shoulders. This exercise is a breathing exercise. You can close your eyes if it helps"  
"Okay so you need to breathe in though your mouth for seven seconds, breathe with me.....  
Okay now hold it for five seconds. Then breathe out through your nose for eight seconds and hold it for five."

Although Harry had a bit of a problem breathing in for seven seconds, if felt like.his chest was tight and he could only breathe in so much. And now he was paying attention to everything he noticed his heart beating loudly in his chest. And the more he noticed this the faster his heart started to beat.

Okay relax, deep breaths, everything's going to be fine.

"If your mind is racing then think of something you love, or something calming. For example I would think of a precious moment i had with my partner, but it could be anything for you. We're going to keep breathing for a few more minutes"

Think of something I love? What do I think about. Mum and Dad? No that would make me sad. Friends? I don't know. Wait Hedwing. And her soft white feathers, and the way she would always nuzzle your hand if you were having a bad day. Yes, I think Hedwing could work.

"Okay whenever you're ready open your eyes, were going to do another exercise."

Draco opened his eyes, feeling relaxed and calm. Somehow, like always, he found his eyes drifting towards Harry. Harry who was sitting there and didn't look relaxed, if anything he looked distracted, or distant even. His shoulders were tense and he was sitting up straight, a clear sign he felt...On gaurd or nervous. Draco didn't quite know which one.

"This next exercise we are going to do is an exercise where if you are having a panic or anxiety attack and you need something to ground you. The first thing you do is look and five things you can see around the room. Then after that four things you can feel. Then three things you can smell. Two things you can hear and one thing you can taste. This brings you into the present moment and helps you to come back to the moment. Okay let's give it a try."

Draco looked around, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling that had been bewitched with soft blue swirls. The second thing he saw was the carpet, which was soft and plump - like it was brand new. The third thing he saw was the wallpaper on the walls, it was a calming baby blue colour and had simple patterns that faded in and out of view. The fourth thing he noticed was Potter, he noticed how curly and insestintley messy it always was. And the last thing he noticed was Potter's hands which were nervously picking at a stray thread on his robes. Then Draco went to look up at Harry's hair again (for no particular reason - "I'm bored") and was met by none other than Potter's dazzling green eyes.

For a moment Draco froze, and both of them stared for a good few seconds before Draco flushed and looked away. Harry's stare was intense and Draco almost felt as though he would burn up if Potter stared any longer. (But not because he was blushing, oh my Malfoys never blush)

"Now four things you can feel" Mr Balmy guided.

Harry tried to concentrate, he could feel his heart beating strongly in his chest, it wasn't as fast as before but still as forceful. He could feel his shoelaces which felt frayed and stretched in between his fingers.  He could feel....the soft cushion he was sitting on. And he could feel the material of his jeans under his robes. And for some reason he could feel someone staring. It was probably Malfoy.

"Okay now three things you can smell."

Harry took a deep breath in and tried to pick out any smells.  
Okay, first smell was definetly sweaty feet, but Harry was used to that after living in those dorm rooms.  
The second, was someone who smelt really good.  
The third however was hard to find or focus on.  
Okay, is fresh air a smell? Yeah I'll go with that.

"And whenever you're done, try to focus on two things you can hear"

Concentrating, Harry listened, and picked out the sound of someone breathing loudly. Diverting away from that he could hear the gently breeze as it blew in through a partially open window.

"Now the very last thing is one thing you can taste"

Harry thought about how Ron could probably taste everything he ate at lunch (which was a lot).  
But focusing on one taste was hard, if anything his mouth just tasted like his mouth...somehow it just tasted like well there's no real way to explain it.

"Okay, that was one method you can use to help ground yourself, to become aware of the present instead of the future and the past, now we'll move on to other exercises"

At the end of the session, Harry felt slightly calmer, all the exercises seemed quite useful. But there was nothing wrong with him. Harry was fine. He had had breakdowns in the toilet before, nightmares in bed but that didn't mean anything. He was fine.

Draco walked out of the session feeling relaxed and informed, he had no idea just how anxiety could cause different reactions in other people. He knew his mother suffered from anxiety during the war but he didn't know just how oblivious he had been to it.  
Thinking to Potter, Draco couldn't help but think back to a time where rumour was that Potter always suffered from nightmares, and if so...couldn't that be Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Maybe there's more to Potter than he is letting on.

I mean potter did have a rough life with his parents dying, him nearly dying countless times, his friends dying, well..now to think of it Potter had a life that a book character would have, tragic and upsetting. He is bound to have some kind of trauma after all that.

I'll keep an eye on him, Draco decided finally, and if needs be I might even help him. Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I Portrayed this okay! I will update this when I get time. In the meantime tell me if you like this and what I could add!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one finds this a sensitive subject but I thought that after the wizarding war there would definitely be mental health problems and I think that Draco is going to be able to support Harry through the darkness. While I know you can't cure mental health problems you can support someone through it. Feel free to tell me any things that don't seem right because I am no expert! And if you would like leave a comment to tell me if I'm protreying these things right.


End file.
